A mobile station in a closed-loop multi input and/or multi output (MIMO) system generally transmits channel feedback information (e.g., a channel state information, a channel quality indicator, etc.) to an enhanced Node B (eNB) with which the mobile station is communicating over a wireless channel. The channel feedback information is generally used to employ beamforming at the eNB, to compensate for the current channel conditions.